Cold House, Warm Heart
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy takes Molly home for winter break, wanting to tell her how he feels. Things start heating up in the middle of winter, but then as usual, things really don't go as planned. 22nd story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: This story has a bit of an odd plot to it. I wanted to do something sweet with winter time and Remy taking Molly home, and this is the result. The weirdness comes later in the form of yet another OC villain (The reason I have so many OC villains is because I don't feel like looking up comic book ones, the best have already been used in Evo or my fics, and I'm afraid I wouldn't write cannon characters right.) Um, so I wanted to do something different with the characters power, but what was in my head sounded even weirder, so I decided to leave well enough alone. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! Thank you!

* * *

Snow had settled on Bayville during the night. The kids were greeted to a Saturday morning of sledding and ice fort making. Molly was sitting on the back steps watching it all as Remy came out to join her. He noticed she quickly wiped her eyes.  
"Thought you'd be out playing with everyone. Feeling okay?" Remy asked. Molly frowned, "Not really. Just getting a little homesick I guess.  
It never snowed where I used to live. I don't like the cold. Winter...it's not my favorite season."  
Remy's heart sank. He didn't like seeing her unhappy.

"Well I hate to see you so sad. You're much prettier when you smile. I don't have anything going on. We could take the jet and you could go home for the whole winter break if you like," Remy said.  
"Really? You're the best Remy!" Molly jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Remy was surprised but hugged back.  
"I'll go get my stuff ready. Meet you in the foyer!" She ran back inside.

Remy smiled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He'd just gotten a whole week alone with Molly. All by accident.  
Hopefully he wouldn't screw it up.

A little while later Remy walked into the foyer. He was going on up to his room to pack when he saw Molly and Logan standing there.

"Mr. Logan agreed to chaperone us, isn't that great?" Molly smiled.

Remy's face fell.  
"What? No that's not great!" Remy yelped, receiving weird looks from the two of them. "I mean, uh, we're old enough to go alone. Really."

"That's exactly the problem," Logan said bluntly.

Molly blushed, "Uh, C'mon Remy, it's the rules. No long distance trips without a chaperone."

"Fine," Remy sighed, "Give me a minute to get my stuff and we can go."

He went upstairs and came back within ten minutes, grumbling to himself all the way up the stairs and all the way back. It wasn't until he caught sight of Molly again that he stopped being upset and smiled. She looked happy and full of life again. Seeing the smile back on her face was worth Logan putting a wrinkle in the otherwise perfect trip.

"It's nice seeing you happy again, Cherie," Remy said. "Well it's all thanks to you," Molly gave Remy another hug. "Let's get going," Logan said in his usual gruff manner.

* * *

They boarded The Blackbird. Remy sat next to Molly for whole duration of the trip. They talked and had a good time like always, but this time Remy felt the intense feelings of love overwhelming him. Mollys eyes seemed to sparkle and her laugh was a lovely sound to hear.  
"You look cold. Are you?" Remy asked as he noticed she was rubbing her arms. "Just a little chilled. Must be the elevation," Molly answered. Remy grinned, "Well now, come a little closer and I'll wrap my arms around you. Keep you nice and toasty."

"Cajun..." Logan warned without turning around from piloting. Molly smiled, shaking her head, "You really need to get a girlfriend so you can stop flirting with me like that. One of these days you might someone's dad really angry. You like toeing the edge of danger."

"You make it sound like a bad thing.-Besides, nobody's dad could get angry with me. I'm the epitome of charm," Remy smiled flirtatiously.

"Which explains why Logan is so very fond of you. So why is a nice guy like you still single?" Molly said.

Remy's eyes quickly darted from the floor to Molly, "Just haven't found the right girl yet I guess-and having fun getting a rise out of you. You're awfully cute when you blush. And there you go again! Always blushing!"

"I can't help it! You don't make it easy at all, you big flirt!" Molly giggled. "Hm. So tell me, why no boyfriend yet?" Remy asked. "I-I don't know. I guess guys are still overlooking me," Molly shrugged. This made Remy frustrated. "All those guys are morons. You're smart, funny, classy. You're nice. Beautiful, talented and very thoughtful. The guys who don't see that aren't worth it. You need someone who's you're equal. Who matches you," Remy said.

"Ah, but I think Kurt's a little young for me. And it might make Amanda mad," Molly joked. Remy rolled his eyes, "Pfft! Kurt. You're thinking of boys Petite," Remy reached over and boldly held her hand, "You need a real man in your life. Someone who would know how to treat you right and look after you properly." Remy was very serious. Enough of his flirting and games. Mollys eyes widened as she looked at him.  
"Oh my gosh! We're here!" Molly jerked her hand away and grabbed her bag, running out the open hatch door since the jet had landed.

Remy kicked the seat ahead of him in frustration. The seat was loose so it bounced back, hitting him right in his face. He groaned. This trip was going to be memorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Sometime later they arrived at a small apartment building.

They walked into Molly's apartment. "You live all alone?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, surprised, huh?" Molly smiled. Remy shrugged, "I guess. I just thought that, I don't know, you lived with your parents or something."  
She always seemed so sheltered.

"I used to not too long ago. Moved out right after I turned 18 You guys make yourselves at home and I'll go make some cocoa," Molly smiled.

Remy sat on the couch and Logan took a seat in a nearby easy chair. Remy looked around. The place wasn't very big.  
Across from where he sat was a little TV set and next to that was a bookcase. A couple of paintings on the walls.

Remy went and looked at the pictures sitting on top of the bookcase. He picked up the first one of four.  
It was Molly with-he presumed-her family. "You like that one?" Molly came back into the room, setting down a tray on the coffee table. "Yeah. You look nice here," Remy smiled. "Thanks. It's from when we went on vacation," Molly said.

"I never heard you talk about your family before," Remy said as he sat back down on the couch. Molly sat next to him. "Not much to say. We're normal, "Molly smiled, shrugging. They unpacked and ordered pizza for dinner. After dinner Molly showed them where everything was.

"So when do we get to see your room Cherie?" Remy grinned. He was very curious to see what her old room was like. Her room before moving to The Xavier Institute.  
Molly gave him a weird look, "It's right over here."

She walked to a white door and opened it. A couple tiger posters on the walls. A small bookcase,  
an armoire, a dresser. A full size bed with a few stuffed animals on it. It was a nice room. You could tell it was hers.

Remy jumped onto the bed. "Small, but comfortable. Wake me up in an hour."

"Get outta my bed!" Molly shrieked, laughing as she sat next to him on the bed.

Suddenly Remy got up and started tickling her until she was laying on the bed, laughing so hard tears were coming down her face. "R-Remy! St-stop! I can hardly b-breathe!" Molly gasped. By this time Logan had left, but was undoubtedly keeping his ears open. Remy stopped tickling her and Molly sat up. They just stared at each other. It seemed to go on like that forever until suddenly Molly gave Remy the fastest peck on the lips. It was so fast that he barely felt it.

Molly stood up blushing. "Oh, gosh. Sorry! Sorry! I don't know what made me...um, I'm sorry Remy."

"It's okay. Stuff happens," Remy said simply. He was confused. They were finally alone, she kissed him and that was all he had to say about it? "I mean, uh," He said. Then Remy looked at her. He saw how freaked out Molly looked.  
Remy didn't want to make it worse.

"You're just happy to be home. Forget about it," He smiled. "Ummm...okay. Let's, uh, watch TV," Molly opened the armoire to reveal a TV set.

They watched TV for a couple of hours, then Remy looked over, feeling something heavy on his shoulder. Molly had fallen asleep.

For the first time in a long time it was a natural sleep he saw her in. Not knocked unconscious or put under by sedatives, just a calm, peaceful sleep. He picked her up, lifted off the bed covers and laid her down. He took off her shoes and put the covers back over her.  
Remy smiled to himself, "I get our official first kiss, Petite. Then I'll show you what real kissing is all about," He whispered.

* * *

Remy went into the living room and started rummaging through his bag. Logan was on the couch reading the paper.  
"You gonna tell her or what?" Logan said suddenly. Remy stopped looking through his bag and turned around.

"Who told you?" He asked. "Ah, so you do like her," Logan smiled. Remy looked sheepish.

"Okay...I don't just like her though. It's deeper then that," Remy sat in the recliner.

"And all this time I thought you were the love 'em and leave 'em type," Logan responded.

"Hey! I'm a flirt, but I always let them down easy...unless I find one I really care about," Remy said.

"So why haven't you told her yet?" Logan said. "Because I don't want to scare her. She kissed me tonight.-Just a peck-but after that she looked terrified. If I told her I loved her...that it was more then just a crush...  
she'd really flip. She wouldn't be able to handle it and I'd lose her for good. We wouldn't even be friends then."

"You don't know that for sure. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Did you ever think she might actually be happy about it?"

"...I know she likes me. Believe me, I know. I just think it's better this way."

"If it's better, you're the one that's going to be freaking out when she starts dating another guy. Better to tell her now. You were right before, she needs a man in her life.  
And that man is you," Logan said without a hint of sarcasm. Remy looked surprised.

"Uh...thanks. Okay. I guess...tomorrow...I'll tell her," Remy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

The next day Remy went for a walk, trying to figure out the right words to tell Molly how he felt.

"Molly, I've always liked you as a friend, but the more time we've spent together and everything,  
the fact that we've risked our lives for each other, has made my feelings grow and I love you very much.  
Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Remy smiled at the thought of them going out. He wanted to be the guy to look out for her and make her smile. Sure, he already did that, but as a friend, not a boyfriend. She was always saying how guys didn't notice her and Remy wanted to show Molly that he did. That with him she could be happy. he had it all planned out. That evening, he'd take her to the nearby park. Take her to the gazebo or a under a tree, then he'd tell her. He just needed to figure out what to say first.

"Molly, we've been through a lot. I know it seems like I'm just having fun flirting with you,  
but the truth is...I really love you," Remy smiled. That was it. Exactly what he'd say.

It was almost dinner time, so he walked back to the apartment. He found Molly in the kitchen cooking. "Smells good. Want some help?" He asked. "Uh, sure. Chop up all this please," Molly handed him an armful of food. Tofu, cilantro and other stuff. "Um, this isn't another attempt to get us to try vegetarian food, is it? You know,  
tofu...not my thing," Remy made a face. Ever since winter hit Molly had been cooking a lot out of boredom, forcing everyone to try "her" food. "It's not gonna kill you. I mean, even Logan is trying it. Though he did go to get some beer, to, uh, as he put it, 'Wash the hippie-tree-hugging taste out of his mouth later'. No offense to me of course," Molly smiled.

Remy frowned slightly. Logan probably went to get beer and stopped off to get some chicken wings before dinner, knowing him.  
"All right, you got me. I'll try it...whatever it is."

"Just pad thai. Spicy noodles. You'll like it, really," Molly said. Suddenly Remy realized they were alone in the house.  
He could flirt to his hearts content, (or until Molly told him to knock it off). Remy smiled in a flirtatious way, ready to make her blush.

Suddenly Molly turned to face him. She looked embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry about last night. How I kissed you. I don't know what got into me. Honestly, I really still, um, like you. A lot. I know you still see me as a friend. A kid. So...I understand. It's not a big deal."

Remy became mad, frustrated and hurt inside. Was she so blind? Did he hide his feelings that well from her that she still thought he saw her the same way as when they'd met when it was just the opposite?

"You don't have to apologize. I _don't_ see you as a kid. Not anymore. I'm not like those other guys. You're everything any guy could ever want. You just kissed me on impulse. Please don't get upset, it was fine. No harm done," Remy said.

"Uh, Remy?"

"Yes, Petite?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

Remy hadn't realized that the whole time he'd been talking to Molly, he'd been leaning down little by little to be closer...probably to kiss her...and now he found himself staring into Molly's big brown eyes and looking at her attractive face.

His body and his mind weren't working together at all well. Remy flashed a smile. "Uh, you know," He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Thanks for being so considerate of my feelings."

"Sure," Molly smiled. Now Remy could flirt.

"You look cold again," Remy put his muscular arms around her smaller frame, pulling her close, "Warmer now?" He leaned down and whispered. Molly turned her head, "R-Remy...you shouldn't...this isn't..."

They stared at each other . Remy turned her around so that she faced forward. Molly started standing on her tip-toes. "I can't fight it anymore..." Molly's eyes widened.

Remy didn't move. He let her pull him down to her, but inside he felt tortured. He was playing with her all this time.  
She liked him, he knew it, and he still kept his feelings hidden until they grew into an overwhelming love for her.  
How could he do that to her?

They're lips were almost touching.

"And this is why I can't leave you two alone," Logan appeared.

"Mr. Logan?" Molly shrieked, jumping back, "Uh, I, uh, I'm s-sorry. It won't happen again!"

Remy grabbed Molly by the hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, "We need to talk. Alone."

He took her outside and they walked to the park. It was only a block away.

They sat in the gazebo. "What's-" Molly said, but Remy held up a hand. "Listen Molly, we've been friends for a long time now,  
and I care about you a lot. The thing is...the thing is..." Remy said, staring at the ground, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, hate to interrupt, but something very weird is happening," Molly said. Remy looked over to see Molly rapidly shrinking.

"What's happening? Are you morphing?"

"Sure, I just decided to morph right when you're talking to me," Molly said sarcastically, "No! It's something else. I'm not doing this. I don't know what's going on. Remy, help!"

Now less then two feet tall, her voice sounded squeaky. She was still shrinking. One foot...eight inches...six inches...four inches.  
She suddenly stopped. Remy stared at Molly and Molly stared back. Remy was surprised to notice that she actually looked embarrassed.  
"It's okay. We're gonna find whoever did this," Remy said. "I'm gonna kill them!" Molly squeaked. "You kill me? I'd like to see that,"  
A female voice said. A girl about Remy's age came around the left side of the gazeebo. She was very pretty with long, wavy brown hair and big blue eyes. She looked mischievous, almost flirty in a way. "You did this? You change her back right now!" Remy said, leaping up to stand and face her. The thin, manipulative young lady stood just under his chin, but she seemed intimidating nonetheless.  
"I will. For a price," The girl said. "Never," Remy said. He considered taking a card and blasting her to the next town.

"Never is a long time. Everyone comes around though. The old man and his wife. The mother and her child. The boyfriends are the easiest though.  
True love and all that jazz. Now, you be a good love bird and get me a thousand dollars in cash and I'll change her back to normal. I'll wait right here, you just take your time," The girl said.

"Fine. We'll be back then," Remy said, sounding defeated. "Wait, what?" Molly said as Remy walked away. They were close to her apartment building when Remy spoke up again, "Hang tight. I have a plan, don't worry."  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy let Logan chew him out, then he smiled. "Don't worry, I have a plan. We're not done for yet."

"what Plan?" Logan demanded. Remy explained it. He looked over at Molly, who was sitting on the back of the couch.  
"Are you okay Petite?" Remy asked. Molly brushed some hair behind her ear. "I-I'm okay. A little freaked out now that I'm toy sized,  
but it's not so bad. I'm used to being smaller then everyone else."

Remy let her climb onto his hand. "I know I'll always be safe when I'm with you," Molly smiled.  
Logan quietly left the room.

Remy shook his head, "Safe. Right. Being with me is what got you turned into Penny Pocket."

"I'm really fine. No worries. Uh...so...what we're you going to tell me before?" She asked.

"It's not that important. What is important is keeping you safe and making sure this plan goes smoothly," Remy said. If he told her now...she'd be upset. Or something. If she was unhappy that he told her, she'd be mopey and might cry. If she were to be happy,  
she'd still be mopey because as it stood they couldn't hug or kiss.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, at least now I'm too small for you to want to flirt with," Molly smirked, being facetious.

"Who said? You're still beautiful, and gorgeous and...ah, You're beyond words," He said dramatically. Molly blushed looking coy. "Flirt.-And I'm not," Molly said.

"Are too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Not"

"Too. Don't make me punish you by putting you in my pocket," He smiled.

Molly smiled, then she remembered what happened earlier. "Uhh...I'm sorry again. About earlier. In the kitchen.  
I guess I just...lost it. I've liked you for a long time. I know it's silly, but I can't help it. You're nice and sweet and...uh...very hot...so...yeah. I really can't help it. Maybe if you stopped flirting with me, I could get over it."

"Sorry. Uh, thanks. It's just fun is all. I'd better get started with the plan. You just sit here a minute," Remy put her back on the couch. A few moments later everything was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

An hour later (so as not to be suspicious), Remy and Molly arrived back at the park. The girl was waiting.

"Thank you," She smiled, holding out a hand for the backpack Remy brought. "No. Change her back first," Remy said after setting Molly down on the nearest bench. "Fine," The girl looked annoyed.

Molly was back to normal within just seconds. Remy gave the girl the bag and spun Molly around into a hug.  
They stared at each other and Remy's heart was pounding as he set her back onto solid ground. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, telling her everything. "Cherie, I..."

"Hey! This isn't money! It's just clothes. What gives?" The girl threw Molly's clothes in all directions. A bra landed on Remys head.

"You took my clothes and put it in the backpack?" Molly screeched, "You _touched_ my _bra_?" She turned a rather interesting shade of purple.

Remy took the bra off of his head, "Well it was that or put my clothes in it and walk around in _my_ underwear.  
You had a whole box, so I just made do. We didn't have a lot of options for filling it up."

"Well you could've asked me first," Molly pouted.

"You could say thank you," Remy snapped.

"Thank you...for getting my underwear strewn all over the park!" Molly snapped back.

"If you're done arguing," The girl interrupted, "I think it's time I have my revenge. Maybe I'll feed you to my boa constrictor," She grinned, getting ready to use her power.

Suddenly Wolverine jumped down and tackled the feisty girl, snapping a power inhibitor on her wrist,  
then handcuffs.

"You two alright?" He looked at Remy and Molly. "We're fine. Except for being in the middle of an argument," Remy said, "I'm really sorry, but if I hadn't done something you wouldn't be back to normal."

"Okay, okay. You're right. Sorry I snapped. Let's just clean this up before it gets dark," Molly started picking up her clothes.

When they were finished they put it back in the backpack. By that time the police had come and taken the girl away. Molly and Remy sat in the gazebo comfortably as the streetlights came on and it got dark. Wolverine had gone back to Molly's place.

"Who was she? Did the police say?" Molly asked. "Her name is Lauren Winters. At least that's the alias she chooses to go by. The police could never catch her until now. She might be responsible for a few murders in the area. I guess she fed a few people to her pet snake," Remy said.

"Hm. That's really terrible. I guess it was kind of scary to be only inches tall, but I really wasn't too worried.  
You didn't let anything happen to me. I know I'll be completely safe when I'm with you," Molly smiled,  
"So...you're really sure you don't have anything...important...to tell me? It's safe now. Nothing's going to happen to me this time."

Remy felt conflicted. The timing was perfect and it was just how he'd imagined it. Things couldn't _be_ better.

"Um...It's really nothing to worry about. It's okay if you like me though. I always kind of knew that you did. You tend to make things pretty obvious-but I'm not rejecting you. I just...I know how it feels to have conflicting feelings about someone," He said.

"Okay. It feels good to get it out in the open. I know I make it obvious, don't worry. I-I'm glad you don't see me as a kid anymore. And it's nice we're friends. I always want to be friends with you, even if it doesn't turn into anything more. You make me happy," Molly smiled.

Remy smiled. It was a genuine smile. They weren't together yet, but they at least knew where they stood.

Molly's stomach growled loudly. "Oops! I forgot about dinner!"

"No problem. You can make it tomorrow night. Tonight we should go out to eat. It'd be fun," Remy pulled her up off the bench.

"Okay. What are you in the mood for?"

Remy shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Tonight I just want to be with you."


End file.
